Cartridges are packed into cartridge packages in which the cartridges are stored and sold to users. The cartridge packages are often disposable and thrown away when the cartridge package is empty. Cartridge packages may be such that the cartridges are loaded from the cartridge package by hand one by one into the cartridge magazine of the weapon. Cartridge packages may on the other hand be such that the cartridges are loaded from the cartridge package by hand several or all at a time into a detachable cartridge magazine of an automated or half-automated weapon. Cartridge magazines are normally loaded with cartridges from an opening provided in a mouth portion of the cartridge magazine. The loading is done against a spring force provided within the cartridge magazine. An empty cartridge magazine is filled with cartridges from the opening provided in the mouth portion of the cartridge magazine. A soldier carries in combat situations several e.g. 5 full cartridge magazines with him and changes an empty cartridge magazine to a full one during the battle. The empty cartridge magazines may be changed to full cartridge magazines during pauses in the battle. The cartridge magazines are then filled by the soldier or by separate persons behind the battle lines. Another possibility is that the soldier fills his empty cartridge magazines during pauses in the battle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,531 discloses methods and devices for packing and loading ammunition. The patent discloses an ammunition container, in particular for small arms, such as rifles, sub-machine guns and machine guns. The ammunition container combines features adapted for protective packaging and for loading the ammunition into magazines or the like. The container is usually made of plastic and is disposable. It eliminates special loading funnels for weapons which required such loading funnels for loading the magazines. Some embodiments are waterproof by a plastic foil. Those embodiments which are designed for transferring the ammunition from the package into a magazine comprises formations which either fit around the outside or into the inside of the magazine for proper alignment. Luminous indicating means may be provided to facilitate loading in the dark. The containers can be made so that they will float on water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,254 discloses a cartridge package for rapid loading of a magazine or clip for automatic or semiautomatic weapons. The package for cartridges comprises a generally U-shaped frame whose shanks form inwardly open channels receiving opposite ends of the cartridge rounds. The mouth of the package is formed with a substantially funnel-shaped seat adapted to surmount the mouth of the magazine or clip so that the stack of cartridge can be pressed from its side opposite the mouth into the magazine, e.g. by insertion of fingers through windows defined in the shanks. The seat is asymmetrical with respect to the median plane through the package with side of the seat being formed with openings opposite the aprons which define the funnel shape.
US patent publication 2012/0255211 discloses systems and methods for receiving and loading cartridges in bulk. A device includes multiple parallel partition walls configured to couple with cartridge carriers and segregate, group and single file line the cartridges removed from the cartridge carriers and placed onto a receiving surface. An alignment wall on the receiving surface works in conjunction with the partition walls in aligning groups of cartridges into single files on the receiving surface. A on the receiving surface sliding loading rod urges single filed groups of cartridges from the receiving surface into a magazine coupled with the receiving surface.
These prior art solutions disclose a cartridge package being provided with windows through which fingers can be inserted into the package in order to push the cartridges within the cartridge package from the cartridge package into the cartridge magazine. The use of fingers to push the cartridges will very soon result in fatigue in the fingers. It might even be impossible to the push the cartridges with the fingers in harsh weather conditions i.e. below zero temperatures. It might not even be possible for an ordinary person to press the cartridges of a bigger caliber e.g. 7.62 NATO weapon from the cartridge package to the cartridge magazine due to the great spring force used in the cartridge magazine.